


Fallout: A Wild Wasteland - Tales of Strange Sex

by Kaeloc



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Beach Sex, Bloatfly sex, Canine Sex, Cum dripping, Cumming In Mouth, Deathclaw fucking, Dog sex, Enticing, F/M, Fallout, Fallout 3 - Freeform, Fallout 3 smut, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Fallout 4 Porn, Fallout Yao Guai, Fucked in the metro, Fucked on the ground, Gangbang, Ghoul Sex, Ghouls, Human creature sex, Human/creature sex, Insect sex, Intense Sex, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Irradiated cum, Kinky sex, Knotting, Licking Pussy, Masturbation, Metro fucking, Mirelurk King sex, Mirelurk chower, Moaning, Mouth Fucking, Multi, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Other, Panting, Pink rat cock, Rat sex, Ribbed penis, Rough Sex, Smut, Some Ghouls have their way, Subway fucking, Sweat, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Video game fanfic, Wild Wasteland (not the perk trust me), Yao Guai sex, Yao Guai smut, beastiality, brief fingering, cum, deathclaw sex, doggy sex, double dicking, dub-con, early morning sex, face fucking, fallout smut - Freeform, ghoul fucking, huge cock, intense fucking, licking up cum, non-con, sex with a bloatfly, shamless smut, sweaty, sweaty sex, thrusting, two Dicks, video game porn, video game sex fic, video game sexual fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaeloc/pseuds/Kaeloc
Summary: Alice is a traveler in the Wasteland, meaning she often gets pretty lonely. That all changes when she decides maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to get weird and wild with some strange (and not so strange) creatures.





	1. A Wild Wasteland Ch. 1 - The Dog

Throughout her travels in the Wasteland, Alice never really had time for settling down. She met new people all the time, sure, but staying in one place? It wasn’t for her. 

 

Not many people were willing to uproot their lives to travel America with her. Which meant, when she found an owner-less dog, a German Shepard that had been drawn to her, she was elated. 

 

A dog was the perfect traveling companion. It would be loyal to her, lover her unconditionally, and always respect her. She couldn’t have been happier to finally have a traveling partner. 

 

However, life on the road often became pretty lonely. Alice was a good-looking woman, by Wasteland standards. Short, messy auburn hair, trailing down to about her ears. Thin yet powerful hips, strong legs and thighs. Breasts that were perky, but also a suitable size. 

 

She’d laid quite a few men and women in her day, but she had grown bored of regular sex. She wanted to mix things up, and not many people in the area were interested in having her for the night. 

 

Later in the afternoon, Alice and her dog, Fish, were trudging their way through the hot oasis, as the sun beat down on them. The weather seemingly getting hotter by the minute, Alice decided her and Fish would stop for the night. They found a small shack, far from any settlements or people, with no mutants, ghouls or raiders as far as the eye could see. 

 

She was alone. With her dog, of course. 

 

She wandered inside the abandoned shack, letting her canine companion in after her. She struggled as she pushed a large cabinet in front of the door, so no enemies could sneak up and accidentally open the door. 

 

There was a bed in the shack, along with a table and a small nightstand. A couch sat in the corner as well. Alice set her backpack down on the table and pulled out some matches. She pulled a small lantern out and set both items on the table. Next, she removed some food from her bag.   
  


 

She walked to the bed, where she sat down and began to eat. Fish laid in the corner, resting his tired body comfortably on the floor. 

 

Alice finished eating and set her scraps on the floor. She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Within minutes she had fallen asleep. 

 

Hours later, after it had long since darkened outside the shack, she awoke, groggily. Fish popped his head up and looked at her. 

 

She smiled at the German Shepard, before rubbing her frizzled hair and sitting up. It had been days… no, weeks. Days? It had been so long since Alice had sex, she’d lost count. She hadn’t even been able to masturbate in the last few days, as she’d been on the road so much. 

 

So this quiet moment was the perfect time to rub one out, to relieve herself of all her stress and worry. 

 

She unbuckled her belt and pulled her tight, torn black jeans down to the middle of her thighs, revealing her well-worn black panties. 

 

She pulled her dark green flannel up to her breasts, exposing her belly to the cool air of the night. She exhaled sharply for a second at the sensation, but soon fell back to a horny state of mind. 

 

She slid the slender, cold palm of her hand down her belly, extending her fingers as she approached her vagina. As she reached her vagina, she extended her fingers and began to rub her clit. 

 

She moaned softly at first, to stimulate her mind. Fish poked his head back up. His master was doing something strange, he thought. He cocked his head as he watched Alice rub her clit. She began to rub faster, wanting to just finish and go back to sleep until morning. 

 

Fish stood up from where he laid, and approached his master. Surprised, she covered her vagina as she looked at him. 

 

“What do you want, buddy?” She asked nervously, wanting him to go away so she could finish. 

 

Fish cocked his head. As Alice stared at the dog, her lust-clouded mind began to stir. What if… no… No. She was horny, but Jesus, she wasn’t that horny.

 

Was she? 

 

Alice didn’t know what she wanted anymore. In a spur-of-the-moment decision, she shifted her body to the side and patted on the bed, motioning for Fish to climb up there with her. 

 

He followed her orders and jumped up onto the bed. He looked at her as he laid down. The sweaty smell emanating from Alice’s vagina intrigued Fish. He brought his snout close to her vagina and sniffed it. 

 

She slid closer to Fish, allowing him a better opportunity. Without warning, Fish began to lick her vagina. She moaned in delight. Plenty of men and women’s tongues had graced her vagina, but none were as effective or as sloppy as Fish’s. 

 

Given the length of it, he easily slurped up her juices. It was good, and she could’ve gotten off on that feeling alone, but Alice wanted more. She wanted so much more. 

 

Alice grabbed Fish and pulled him up onto her torso. She gyrated her waist and vagina against Fish’s sheathed cock. As the dog licked her face, returning her juices to her via her face, Alice felt something growing against her waist. 

 

His cock was beginning to unsheathe. The right corner of her mouth turned upward as she tugged at the fur on the back of Fish’s neck. 

 

“I want you fuck me, boy. I want you to fuck me so hard.” Alice said as she continued to grind her vagina against his growing penis. 

 

Fish obeyed the commands of his master. He got up, standing over her, his unsheathe penis now fully erect. He began to insert his slimy red dog cock into Alice’s vagina. 

 

As he made contact and the cock slid in, she moaned loudly. If it wasn’t for her tight grip on him, Fish might have gotten scared and backed out. Instead, her loyal dog shoved his thick canine cock deep inside her pussy. 

 

She moaned, throwing her head back in delight. She’d never felt anything like dog cock before. In fact, if Fish was going to be with her all the time, she could see herself being happy with an arrangement where she fucked him, expecting no formalities after the sex besides him hopping down and going back to his designated area. 

 

Shocking Alice, Fish began to thrust his slimy red dog cock in and out of her. She laid on her back, taking a dog cock in the pussy. She clamped down around the canine penis, and moaned even louder, pulling Fish close to her. She was on the verge of tears. It felt good, better than sex she’d had before. 

 

“Oh, yeah! Yeah! Oh god! Fuck me, Fish… Make me your doggy cock whore! Fuck me!” Alice moaned in a hazy delight. 

 

She was loving this, but something was turning her on even more; the idea of being submissive towards Fish. Letting him take command of her. Letting him decide when to fuck her. Shooting his dirty doggy seed deep inside her. 

 

This brought her closer to orgasming, as her dirty, horny thoughts raced through her mind at a million miles an hour. She was deteriorating into a cock-hungry doggy whore. 

 

Fish was thrusting in and out of Alice much harder and faster now. Eventually she felt something. It was his knot growing. Confused, she kept letting him go at her, pushing his cock deep inside her. 

 

Finally, his knot tightened and Fish stopped moving harshly. She thought it was over, but she got a disturbing, yet absolutely incredible sensation. Fish was cumming. 

 

He was shooting his dirty doggy seed into her sopping wet pussy. She cried out, unable to control herself. In a wave of pleasure (and pain), she began to laugh as she smiled with joy and hugged Fish tightly. He licked her face, showing his actual love for his master. 

 

“Oh! Fuck! That feels… great! Oh, who’s a good boy? Who’s a good, good boy?” Alice baby-talked to Fish. 

 

“God… Oh… Fuck…” Alice planted heavily. “You’re such a good boy… such a… good boy for… for fucking me…” 

 

Fish’s seed washed through her vagina. It was thick, soupy and warm, but most importantly, she loved every second of it. She would definitely be wanting seconds of his doggy dick after this fuck-session. 

 

She could feel his cum stewing inside her. Unable to remove his knot, he stood over her panting, as she laid beneath him, smiling and breathing heavily. She was enthralled by this experience. 

 

After about ten minutes, his knot softened and it slipped out. Alice turned around on the bed and took his soft cock in her hands. She wrapped her warm, slender fingers around his cum-soaked, red doggy cock and began to lick it. 

 

The tip of her tongue touched it. At first it was sour, a bitter taste. But she kept sucking at it, and eventually she began to enjoy the sensation. She slurped up the cum off of Fish’s cock. She gargled and swallowed most of it, finding delight in every gulp. 

 

Fish laid down as Alice continued licking, sucking and slurping at his doggy dick. After she finished slurping up and gulping down his cum, she flopped down into the bed, lying next to Fish. 

 

She patted and scratched his side, congratulating him on a good job. She laid her head back, and slowly fell asleep, with her loyal canine / fuck-buddy beside her.


	2. A Wild Wasteland Ch. 2 - The Mole Rats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice finds herself trapped between a cock and a hard place when mole rats have their way with her.

Alice walked through the hot and sunny day with her faithful canine companion, Fish, trailing right behind her. 

 

After her… new experience… last night, Alice had been more willing to try new things. Her mind felt clear. She was relaxed and smiling. Fish walked beside her, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, happy to be on the road with his master.

 

After walking for a few more hours, they came across an opening of a cave. It was somewhat dark inside. She decided to step inside. She walked in a few feet, before she started to feel the ground shaking beneath her.

 

In a moment of confusion, she started to stumble. She quickly fell to the ground, prompting Fish to run to her. Suddenly, the ground exploded and mole rats shot up into the cave.

 

Scared, Fish backed up. Alice was confused and shaken. Several mole rats looked at her while others approached Fish. The mole rats staring at Alice had a strange look in their beady eyes.

 

They drew closer and closer to the auburn-haired woman as they snarled. She quickly reached for her boot. In a flash, she ripped a combat knife from her boot holster and slashed towards the mole rats.

 

Maintaining her aim at the mole rats with the knife, she didn’t realize one has snuck up behind her. Suddenly, it leapt and knocked her to the ground. Her knife flew out of her hands and across the cave.

 

The other mole rats took the opportunity to strike. They ran at her, biting, scratching and clawing at her. They had shredded her clothes in what seemed like seconds. She was borderline screaming. She was terrified. She’d faced mole rats before, sure, but she’d never been so helpless against them. Her gun was in her bag, which she forgot to take out.

 

She tried to bury her face as she covered her head with her arms and held her face towards the ground.

 

“Stop! Stop! Get… get off me! Stop!” Alice screamed in terror.

 

Fish snarled as mole rats surrounded him. They jumped at him. Fish snapped and bit at the mole rats. They bit back.

 

Alice thrashed on the ground as she yelped in fright. The mole rats bit at her tight, black and dirty jeans. Two mole rats grabbed at her jeans. The mole rats let off of attacking and biting at Alice and started only tearing at her clothing.

 

She lowered her hands to see what they were doing. Realizing they were going for her clothes, she was no longer scared, just… confused. As the mole rats began to pull her pants, she started to understand what they wanted.

 

Realizing that they wanted to… have their way with her, she became slightly interested. Still disturbed, of course, but the idea… the idea was something that certainly interested her.

 

The mole rats attacking Fish had managed to chase him out of the cave and quite a ways away. Alice looked over to see them running him off.

 

“Damn.” She whispered.

 

She looked back down at the mole rats desperate to get her pants off. She thought about it a second. It wouldn’t be like Fish, obviously. These were mutated, wild creatures. A far cry from a normal dog.

 

She reached down and touched the head of one of the mole rats. It felt her slender, delicate fingers and and snapped its head up and chittered at her.

 

Alice pulled her hand back slightly. She slowly lowered her hand to the waist of her jeans. Biting her lip and squinting her eyes just a little, she put her fingers on her zipper.

 

She slowly pulled it down, the mole rats practically foaming at the mouth to get into her. She moved her fingers to touch the button on her pants. She slipped it out of its hole, leaving the top of her jeans weakened. She pushed her waist up into the air and slid her black jeans down over her thighs, then to her ankles. Finally, she slipped her legs all the way out of them.

 

Now, she was lying on the dirty ground in a cave, wearing no pants, surrounded by horny mole rats. To say the least, she was disturbed. To say the most, she was aroused.

 

As Alice looked at the mole rats, lying on the ground in her dirty, stained and cum-soaked grey underwear, she saw that the mole rats were becoming more excited as she rubbed at her pussy, with long, skinny penises growing out of their undersides.

 

She licked her lips, and felt her pussy burning with the anticipation of taking those long cocks deep inside her. As lust began to engulf her mind and thoughts, she effectively lost the ability to make good decisions.

 

She grabbed underwear and slid them down to her ankles. She pulled the dark green flannel she had on up to her breasts, revealing her smooth, somewhat dirty belly. The mole rats saw this action as an open invite. They jumped at Alice.

 

She felt her heart jump as they jumped onto her, but quickly relaxed as she remembered this wasn’t a fight, but rather a sexual encounter. One of the mole rats jumped up on top of her and dug its claws into the dirt on both sides of her athletic abdomen.

 

She moaned softly as she felt the mole rat’s cock rubbing against her crotch, sliding closer to her pussy. She held the mole rat by its back as it thrusted its cock at her vagina in an obviously animalistic manner.

 

“Oh, oh, hold on… let me help you, big boy…” Alice whispered seductively.

 

She reached down and grabbed the mole rat by his cock. It hissed at her, and she almost pulled her hand back, but she kept it wrapped around the hard, erect penis. She slowly pulled the cock to her and gently guided it to her pussy.

 

Once the mole rat found exactly where it needed to be, it began thrusting wildly into her.

 

“Fuck! Oh, sh-oh, shit, fu-ohhhh!” She moaned in a sex-crazed state of delirium.

 

“Jesus fu-fucking C-Christ! Oh, oh my, oh, fuck! Oh god! Fuck me harder! Ohhhhh… shit!” Alice moaned and begged at the mole rat.

 

The mole rat thrust wildly into her pussy. The disgusting creature was slamming it’s stinking, dirty cock deep inside of her vagina and she was living every second of it. Meanwhile, the other mole rat was being left out of the fun.

 

Unable to get into her pussy, he rushed up to Alice’s face and mounted her.

 

“Oh, no, no, n- wait! Wait!” Alice shouted as she put her hands up to block him.

 

The mole rat forced his way through her hands and climbed onto her head. His long, pink, stinking cock slid into her mouth and wormed its way deep into her esophagus. She was choking on nasty mole rat cock.

 

It was jarring and scary at first, but she grew to love it. Getting railed from both ends had a great feeling to it. She’d only ever been with one person at a time, and the whole animal thing was new to her as well.

 

Of course, she had laid with Fish the previous night, but he was a normal dog. These were mutants, another factor that majorly turned her on.

 

As the mole rats invaded her mind, mouth and pussy, she began to feel herself getting closer to cumming. She could feel the sensation rumbling in her crotch. But right before she could hit her climax, the mole rats hit theirs.

 

Her eyes widened in terror as she felt the unthinkable happen to her. The mole rat deep in her pussy had creampied her. The look jumped from lust to disgust as she realized what was happening as cum leaked out around its cock. She tried to pull the cock in her mouth out but it wouldn’t budge. Soon, the mole rat mounted on her face blew his load too, shooting his thick, nasty, mutant seed deep into her throat.

 

Though truly repulsive, there was something incredibly arousing to Alice about the mole rat cumming in her mouth that brought her to her climax. She only added to the large amount of cum already in her pussy as the mole rat inside her laid on top of her, out of breath and energy.

 

The mole rat riding her face dismounted and dribbled cum on her as it dragged its cock across her beautiful face. Even though her throat was full to the brim with mole rat seed, she still lapped at the cum as it dripped from the end of the mole rat’s pink rod.

 

She grabbed the cock and sucked it dry, what was left on it at least. After a couple seconds of clean-up on its cock, she let it go and it wandered away happy.

 

She put her head back on the ground, coughing up cum onto her chin and chest. She looked to her waist, where her other fuck-buddy still laid, cock buried deep inside her.

 

She made a strange expression of happiness and utter disgust, before trying to pull the mole rat’s cock out of her and slide out from underneath it. There was a lot of struggling, but eventually she did it, finally finding herself free of her this experience. As she stood up, cum dripped from her pussy, spilling down her thighs and dripping to the ground.

 

She scrunched her face in disgust as she pulled up her underwear and reached for her jeans. She slipped them on, buttoned and zipped them, and walked out of the cave.

 

“What the fuck?” She asked herself as she emerged once again into the warm sunlight.

 

Fish was long gone, nowhere to be found. Fuck. There goes a perfectly good cock to ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I’m working hard to write this fic, but I do have other things I want to write. Still, I can hopefully bring you the next chapter, possibly revolving around a more… humanoid creature.


	3. A Wild Wasteland Ch. 3 - The Ghoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice has rather… toxic encounter with a walking corpse inside a metro station.

 

Alice had been walking for what seemed like days. Her underwear were stained with cum from her former companion as well as mole rats. She figured her stint of beastiality and… mutantality, was over, but she was very wrong. 

 

In fact, it was just getting started. She came across a subway entrance. Wanting to cool off from the hot weather she’d experienced all week, she decided to descend inside, aware of the fact that feral ghouls dwelled inside.

 

As she slowly crept down the concrete steps of the metro entryway, she heard growls and gurgles emanating from deep within the subway. She looked around, cocking her head to the left to try to see around the curve in the corridor.

 

She relaxed, silently reaffirming to herself that as long as she stayed near the entrance she’d be fine, as the ghouls roamed deep in the metro.

 

“Just gotta… gotta sit down for a minute.” She whispered to herself as she walked over to the wall of the metro hallway and sat down.

 

She closed her eyes for a few seconds.

 

“Shit.” She groaned.

 

Alice rubbed her thighs and knees as her groin ached in pain. She’d been fucking more lately than she had in a long time. Not to mention, her sexual adventures had been with animals. Those mole rats did a number on her.

 

She moaned softly and exhaled sharply through her nose. She was glad to finally take a moment for herself. She rested her hands on her lap.

 

She drifted off to sleep, finally able to rest after multiple sexual assaults. Under the shadow of slumber, Alice felt something touching her. It felt like… fingers. She stirred in her sleeping state.

 

Her tired eyes slowly opened, where she was immediately shocked by what she saw. She threw her back against the concrete wall behind her as she tried to back away from what was in front of her.

 

It was a feral Ghoul. It’s flesh was decaying and rotting away, from the centuries of wear and tear, and the large doses of radiation. Her eyes shot open now, terrified at what was mere inches away from her.

 

The creature put its rotting hand up to Alice’s chest and cupped her breast. She was scared, of course, but her mind had begun to churn with lust-clouded thoughts. Her crotch slowly started to tingle, her horniness rising steadily as the Ghoul pulled its hand back.

 

The Ghoul was still wearing its shredded clothes, but as it stood up, Alice came face-to-face with something that stuck in her mind. A large bulge in the Ghoul’s dirty, torn pants. She shifted her gaze from the bulge up to the Ghoul’s face. It was snarling and quietly growling.

 

Alice shifted her body forward and got onto her knees. She placed her hands on her thighs and stared at the Ghoul in front of her. It wasn’t moving away from her, so it must’ve expected some kind of servicing from the wastelander.

 

With a gulp, she swallowed her spit and her pride, and put her hand up to the bulge in the Ghoul’s pants. It snarled at her, which caused her to pull back slightly, but she stayed in place. She danced her hands up to the waistband of its torn pants and slowly slid them down.

 

As she slid them down, the bulge grew in size. The pants had reached the bulge and were climbing over the mountain of a cock hidden below. Finally, they popped over the cock, which sprung out right into Alice’s face.

 

“Whoa!” She yelped in surprise, not remembering this creature had been rotting away in a metro station for decades, possibly centuries.

 

The cock was disturbing and repulsive, to say the least. It’s skin was decaying and flaking away, it was caked in dried semen and it smelled absolutely horrendous. She pulled her head away the second she smelt the awful, pungent stench of lust and decay.

 

The smell and sight of a penis like this, which she was certain would end up in, at the least, her mouth by the end of this encounter was enough to make her wretch in agony. The Ghoul simply snarled at Alice. It only wanted one thing: relief of its sexual tension after decades of neglecting its sexual appendage.

 

Repulsed, disturbed, reluctant (and let’s be honest, quite a bit horny), she slowly extended her tongue towards the tip of the rotting, erect dick. She wore a grimace on her face as her mouth neared the penis. It was once a normal man, she thought, as if that brought her any semblance of comfort in this disturbed, fucked up moment.

 

Her tongue had barely touched the tip of the rotting cock in front of her before she winced in disgust and pulled her head away.

 

“Shit!” She tried to spit the sour taste out of her mouth but the bitter twinge stuck to the tip of tongue.

 

She frowned as she returned for more of the cock. She squinted her left eye as she licked at the penis. Alice decided she’d be better off just getting it over with, so she let the cock slid deeper down her throat as she pressed her face against the Ghoul’s body.

 

She began to gag and choke on the long, rotting cock. She held the Ghoul by its legs as it made a strange moaning, snarling noise. Alice bobbed her head back and forth on the walking corpse’s cock, taking the penis deep into her throat, cringing at the feel of the decaying flesh grating against the inside of her mouth and her lips.

 

Alice started to feel the cock beginning to pulsate. She widened her eyes, concerned with what was happening.

 

“Whmm—hm-uuhh—“ Alice tried to speak, but choked as the cock in her throat blocked her words.

 

The cock pulsated faster and more noticeably. It began to warm up. She shook her head side-to-side, as much as the penis in her mouth would allow, in fear and a grim anticipation of what was coming.

 

The Ghoul grabbed Alice by her head and instinctively held her down on its rotting cock. It snarled and moaned as it began to leak cum into Alice’s mouth. It wasn’t ordinary cum, obviously, it was much worse. It was irradiated cum. It burned and stung Alice’s throat as it filled her mouth up and leaked down her esophagus, despite her best efforts to keep it from doing so.

 

She moaned and coughed around the decaying cock, smacking at the Ghoul’s legs as she tried expel the irradiated cum from her mouth. Her eyes began to swell up with tears. Finally, the Ghoul relented and pulled it’s cock, now covered in cum and saliva, out of Alice’s mouth.

 

With the removal of the penis, Alice thought the encounter was over. That the Ghoul would go on its way and she could stumble out of this metro, irradiated cum dripping down her chin, and she could forget all about this. But she was wrong.

 

When the Ghoul pulled out of her mouth, it stumbled backwards a few feet. She dropped her body towards the floor, coughing up the green, toxic semen. It snarled at her, and gaze jumped to it from the floor tiles she’d previously been focused on as she tried to expel the poisonous substance blocking her airways.

 

“Son of a…” Alice muttered under her breath as the Ghoul leapt at her.

 

It jumped on top of her, raggedy pants still around its ankles, cock flipping freely in the sudden gust of wind toying with it, and it landed right on top of Alice. She struggled beneath it, squirming and thrashing to free herself from its grip.

 

“Please! Please, get-get off!” She yelled as she tried to push it away.

 

The Ghoul tore at Alice’s pants, ripping them apart at the button. A quick thought jumped through her mind; she’d have to get new pants. Fuck. The Ghoul seemed to still hold onto some of its ancient instincts, as it slid Alice’s dirty, cum-stained panties down to her knees. It lined its cock up with her pussy as it rested over her, hands on each side of her body, touching the cold metro floor.

 

The centuries-old corpse full of radiation and cum was practically lying on top of her now, it’s cock sliding over and across her moist vagina. She gripped her mouth shut tightly, as moans of pleasure desperately tore to escape her mouth.

 

“God… Fuck…” She said through gritted teeth.

 

The Ghoul’s rotting, semen-slicked cock finally managed to line itself up with Alice’s pussy. She felt the tip slid into place.

 

“Oh, fuck.” She said aloud as her eyes widened.

 

Trying to struggle free was impossible now. If she tried to escape, the Ghoul might kill her, and considering how vulnerable she was at the current moment, she figured trying to run from a creature faster than she with her pants wrapped around her ankles wasn’t a smart idea.

 

The Ghoul, realizing its cock had managed to find the perfect insertion point, started to go to town on Alice’s pussy. It’s dirty, rotting cockmeat slamming against her increasingly wet vagina caused a sensation she’d not felt in a long time. Given her prior ordeal, she didn’t have to moisten the cockbefore it’s entry, making it easier for the decaying penis to slide in and out of her.

 

“Fuck! Fuck! Oh-fu—“ She moaned wildly as the Ghoul fucked her crazily.

 

“Oh! Oh! Oh, my go—“ Alice felt herself going weak in her legs.

 

Her knees felt weak and her eyes were nearly rolling back in her head. She’d taken quite a few human cocks in her day, but this was something far different to what she’d had before. It was the experience of a human, with the animalistic fucking of a wasteland creature. It was, for lack of a better phrase, the best of two different worlds.

 

The Ghoul continued its assault on Alice’s wet pussy, as it slammed its rotting cock deep inside her.

 

“Fuck! Fuck! Oh, fuck! God, fuck! Fuck, don’t stop! Don’t stop! I need your disgusting— oh, god— I need, y-your semen insi-i-i-i-de me!” Her voice fluctuated and bounced as her nether region was brutally attacked.

 

The Ghoul snarled as its saliva dripped onto Alice’s face. It kept thrusting it’s cock in and out, in and out, in and out, until finally, it slowed down and started making a gargling noise.

 

“Wha-wh— Huh?” Alice questioned, wearing a nervous look on her face.

 

The Ghoul had reached release. With a single thrust, the Ghoul began to dump its decades-old, irradiated seed deep inside Alice. As it sprayed its thick ropes of cum deep into her bowels, she rested for a moment, overcome with a feeling of clarity.

 

Why, she wondered, in the fuck did she allow these things to happen? Fish, the mole rats, this bastard. Her experiences with these Wasteland creatures had been disturbing, on various levels, and she couldn’t figure out why normal sex and masturbation no longer satisfied her.

 

The Ghoul pulled its rotting cock out of Alice’s pussy, seed leaking onto her thick thighs and down into her tight asscheeks. The Ghoul sat in front of her for a moment before standing up and wandering deeper into the metro, cock still dripping with semen.

 

She lied on the ground, seed leaking from her pussy, staring at the ceiling. She sat up and looked around. She got onto her knees and climbed to her feet. She pulled her panties up, then her black jeans over them. Saying nothing, she rubbed her aching crotch and started to weakly walk towards the metro station stairs that lead to the wasteland outside.

 

As she reached the stairs and began to climb them, she heard a whimpering coming from the top of them. She looked up to see Fish standing feet away from her, looking happy to see his new owner once again.

 

She looked at him with discomfort. Great. Another fucking she’d have to endure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t expect them all to be this long, but I’ll do what I can.


	4. A Wild Wasteland Ch. 4 - The Dog, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still upset by the metro station, Alice is relieved to finally be having sex with something she’s comfortable with.

It had been four hours since Alice was raped by a Ghoul in the metro station. It had also been four hours since Alice reunited with Fish, who’d been chased off by the mole rats about a day prior. 

 

“Good to see you again.” Alice muttered sarcastically as she stumbled to the dusty surface.

 

The German Shepard cocked his head to the side.

 

“Come on, then.” Alice said as she snapped her fingers and walked away from Fish.

 

Fish quickly caught up to her and soon after, the two were on their way. As they walked and the day grew hotter, Alice thought back to the first time she’d dabbled in beastiality, with Fish.

 

She smiled at the thought of it. His thick red dog cock pounding her sopping wet pussy. Fuck, it was turning her on just thinking about it. While she was still upset that Fish had been chased off and allowed the mole rats to rape her, she couldn’t hold it against him. He was a dog, after all. He didn’t know any better.

 

Her tight black jeans rubbed against her crotch and her cum-soaked panties, which aroused her quite a lot. She would have to look into getting new panties. Maybe in the next town. But for now, Alice was eagerly awaiting nightfall.

 

The two walked for hours, and finally reached the very outskirts of a town. She saw a sign right up the road, but it’d been rusted to all hell and had… three large… scratch marks? Strange, she thought, but she quickly brushed it away.

 

They walked through the debris-filled streets, houses and small businesses on both sides of them. The hot orange sun was beginning to leave the sky for the day, and Alice got chills at the thought of what that meant. She licked her lips gently and looked down to her canine companion walking alongside her.

 

Her crotch began to tingle. She had to find somewhere for the night, fast. She didn’t want to wait a single second longer to get his thick, dirty doggy cock inside her. They walked for a few more minutes before they saw a potential home for the night. It was a Red Rocket Truck Stop. Fitting, given what Alice would be taking deep in her vagina inside the building.

 

They walked up to the Red Rocket, which was barricaded at all of the windows and doors. There was only one entry point, which could be blocked with a bookcase once inside the building. Alice opened the door and let her fur-covered fuck-buddy run inside. She entered after him and shut the door.

 

She grunted as she moved the large bookcase, which scraped somewhat loudly against the tile floor. Fish looked at her with a mask of curiosity. He watched as his master did things he didn’t quite understand. Finally, Alice blocked off the only entrance into the Red Rocket with several more cabinets and containers before lying on the bed.

 

She pulled a lighter out of her pocket and lit a candle placed on top of a nightstand next to the bed in the main garage of the gas station.

 

She raised her legs up and slid her pants off, letting them fall to the concrete floor beneath her as they dangled from her right ankle. Next, the cum-drenched panties were to come off. She desperately needed a new pair of panties. Maybe several new pairs.

 

She slid them down her somewhat thick thighs, exposing her vagina and ass to the cool air seeping into Red Rocket from the night outside. She grabbed the panties off of her ankle and tossed them to the floor. Fish looked up at her with eager anticipation.

 

She stared over at him as she rubbed her pussy, feeling it start to moisten as lust-clouded thoughts churned in her mind like the cum in her pussy soon would be. As Fish looked at her and she stared at him, Alice slapped her bare thigh a few times to get Fish up onto the bed.

 

“Come on, Fish. Come on.” She said quietly.

 

The dog obliged and jumped up onto the bed, sitting down right in between Alice’s spread legs. She leaned forward and stroked Fish’s furry chest as she sweet talked at him.

 

“Hey there, big boy. Do you want to fuck me? Do you want to pound my wet pussy with your thick doggy cock?” Alice whispered to Fish as she touched his unsheathing cock.

 

She leaned back onto the bed and rubbed her pussy. She patted her pelvis to entice Fish to start fucking her. He was more than happy to obey his owner. Fish’s erect cock prodded at and rubbed against Alice’s vagina, Fish mindlessly looking for her entrance as he licked at her face.

 

“Oh, fuck.” She moaned as her canine partner licked her face and her neck. “God, I want you inside me. I want your seed inside me.” Alice whispered as she gently guided Fish’s cock into her pussy.

 

Now directly inside her, Fish began to thrust his cock back and forth, in and out of Alice’s tight, wet pussy. She was starting to moan, and holding Fish as close as possible. The German Shepard was standing over her, drool dripping down his long tongue as his canine tool went to town on her.

 

As the two fucked intensely, Alice wrapped her legs around Fish’s body, allowing the dog nowhere to go except deeper inside her. She could feel his thick doggy member starting to pulsate. Alice felt good, for the first time in a long time, while having sex.

 

Previous times, she’d only brought her sexual partners to finishing, and none of them ever really left satisfied. But with Fish, things were different. Different in a great way. With Fish, there was no complaining. No complaining about Alice being too loose. He was always happy to obey his master and fuck her, which was a MAJOR bonus.

 

Hell, she didn’t even have to awkwardly ask if he wanted sex. As soon as the smell of Alice’s cum-dumpster of a pussy hit the air, Fish was on her immediately.

 

Alice’s eyes were rolling back in her head. Fish was filling her pussy with his large cock so much, Alice’s eyes started to swell up with tears, her eyeshadow beginning to smear as it ran down her cheeks. Sweat beaded off of her forehead and her breasts as they fucked.

 

“God, Fish! I love you so much! Ohhhh, fuuuu—“ Alice cut herself off when she felt something happening.

 

Fish’s knot was beginning to swell rapidly. She smiled happily, wearing a large grin on her face as Fish’s knot swelled and he dumped his cum inside her pussy. She loved the sensation, the feeling of the warm, thick cum washing through her vagina.

 

Cum leaked out of the bottom of Alice’s vagina and ran down into her tight asscrack. After several minutes, Fish’s knot finally softened and he pulled out, his cock beginning to sheathe once more.

 

She stared at Fish for a few minutes, massaging her aching pussy, before drifting off to sleep. The next morning, she awoke to the sun shining through the cracks of the boarded windows of the Red Rocket gas station, and the sound of distant gunfire.

 

Panting, and covered in semen and sweat, Alice buttoned up her dark green flannel, and sat up on the bed. She put her feet on the ground. Cum was still leaking from her pussy. She rubbed her breasts, then her head, ruffling the orange hair that neared her ears.

 

She looked at Fish. She smiled. She stood up, popped her back, and grabbed her panties off the floor. She slipped them on, still stained with sweat and sex juices, then grabbed her tight black jeans. She stepped into them and slid them up her legs, covering up her thick bare thighs.

 

Alice grabbed her equipment, woke up Fish, and moved aside the cabinet she’d put in front of the entrance. Soon after, the two of them were in their way, trekking through the hot sun.


	5. A Wild Wasteland Ch. 5 - The Bloatfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice finds a strange insect buzzing about in a house, and quickly learns it’s very interested in her.

 

Alice walked alone through the hot wasteland, the burning sun beating down on her. She’d decided to give away Fish to another woman that she’d met when the pair reached the nearest town. She also picked up a few pairs of new panties for any more sex-capades she might encounter. 

 

While she loved Fish, she had decided that it was best to travel by herself from here on out. After all, she could barely afford to take care of herself in this harsh world. She’d certainly never forget the fun times that she had with Fish.

 

And so, she was alone once again, with only her thoughts to keep her company. As the fit, thick young adult walked through the wasteland, her forehead glistened with sweat, beading down her face as the sun almost seemed to get hotter.

 

She raised her hand to her face and wiped the sweat off. Beneath her clothes, her thick, gorgeous body was slick with sweat. She was horny and needed to fuck something, but nothing was around.

 

As she wandered for several hours, still very turned on, she came across a small house. The door had fallen down and as she looked inside, the furniture and appliances were strewn about. The house had clearly not been maintained, even 200 years after nuclear devastation. Shameful.

 

She walked inside, thinking it would be a good place to sit and rest away from the heat for a while, and perhaps rub one out of she was hidden enough. She stepped inside, across the fallen door, and headed for the couch. As Alice was about to sit down, she heard a noise come from the second floor above her.

 

“Hello?” She asked quietly.

 

She slowly and carefully walked over to the stairs, and crept up them, avoiding the large holes in the floorboards. As she neared the top, she peered over the edge of the floor to attempt to see what was making noise.

 

Her eyes widened. It was a bloatfly. Bloatflies were nasty, disease-ridden creatures that roamed certain parts of the wasteland, and she happened to be in one of those parts. It wasn’t ideal, sure, but she thought for a second.

 

The gross insect hadn’t yet seen her, and she was still well-hidden. Alice let her overwhelming lust get the better of her, and she decided to walk up to the second floor. As she did so, she unbuttoned her flannel and dropped it to the ground. The bloatfly buzzed and chittered, still unaware of her presence.

 

She unzipped and unbuttoned her tight black jeans and slid them down her legs as she watched the bloatfly, its back turned to her. Her jeans rested around her ankles, as did her panties, and her flannel and bra had been tossed onto the floor.

 

Horny as hell and ready to fuck something, she got down to her hands and knees and sat down. She rested on her back, her knees pointed up towards the air, spreading her legs wide open, restricted only by the jeans holding them close. As her mind swirled with lustful thoughts, she began to rub her pussy.

 

“Hey!” Alice said aloud.

 

She made a kissing noise with her mouth. She patted her belly and rubbed her breasts and pussy.

 

“Come get a taste of this, big boy.” She called out.

 

The bloatfly quickly turned to her and flew over to Alice. It’s… cock… began to rise out of the full body sheathe it rested in. Her plan was working so far. The bloatfly made a quiet buzzing noise as it neared Alice, whose pussy was becoming increasingly wet and hot.

 

The bloatfly made a strange noise, a wet-sounding one, as it lowered to Alice’s vagina. With no hesitation, and certainly no consideration for Alice, it quickly and aggressively rammed its disgusting, foul-smelling insect rod deep inside Alice.

 

It was almost too much at first, the bloatfly’s penis was not like anything she’d experienced before. The sensation it caused within her of its dirty cock rubbing against her vagina walls slowly began to feel incredible. She didn’t expect the bloatfly to be this way with her.

 

It wasn’t as smart as a human, or as smart as Fish was. It was a bloatfly, a feral animal, but it was somehow giving her a stupidly pleasurable ride. The almost ribbed phallus was roughly shoved in and out of Alice’s pussy, eliciting a loud moan from the horny Wastelander.

 

The bloatfly began to force its slimy cock deeper into Alice, its pace quickening. Alice’s eyes began to shut. She was so amazed by this situation, that she was on the floor, clothes thrown off, taking it in the pussy from a disgusting large insect.

 

As she rocked back and forth on the putrid insect cock, she started to feel something strange. She slowed down for a moment, trying to figure out the strange sensation. She soon realized what she was feeling; the bloatfly’s penis was starting to pulsate.

 

Confused, she almost stopped thinking about the insect fucking entirely to focus on the pulsating. Worried, she tried to pull away, but the bloatfly began to make a hissing noise and Alice suddenly stopped trying to pull away.

 

The bloatfly’s cock pulsates much harder now and it began to slow down. Her eyes widened, scared of what was happening. She saw the insect’s cock growing much larger in size and felt things sliding into her.

 

“Oh, what the hell?” Alice asked as she panted heavily.

 

The bloatfly was breeding Alice. It was laying it’s eggs inside of her in hopes of getting her pregnant. She moaned loudly, crying out in agonizing pleasure. It felt good in the moment, but she knew she would have to deal with it later.

 

As soon as the bloatfly finished laying its eggs inside of Alice’s vagina, it’s large insect cock began to slide out. It buzzed and it’s dirty seed leaked onto Alice’s bare belly. She crinkled her nose, revolted and aroused by what had just happened to her.

 

As Alice laid her head on the wooden floor beneath her, the bloatfly buzzed again and flew away, content with its job in impregnating it’s bitch.

 

She looked up to the ceiling as she thought about what she had just done. She closed her eyes for a few moments, but soon fell asleep.

 

God. She really had no standards of sex anymore, did she?


	6. A Wild Wasteland Ch. 6 - The Deathclaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the obligatory Deathclaw sex chapter. You already know what to do.

Alice had not been having a very pleasant day. Not in the slightest. After having eggs laid in her by a nasty bloatfly, and having to get those out of her body, she was now being battered down by the disgusting heat of the day.

 

By now, Alice was no stranger to having… sexual encounters, with wild animals, but there was still one that intrigued her: the Deathclaw.

 

Throughout the entirety of the Wasteland, Deathclaws were the most terrifying and incredible creatures. A product of unknown origin, it was nearly impossible to run tests on one, given the lack of capability, but more importantly, the impossibility of capturing or immobilizing one long enough to examine it.

 

These creatures had always fascinated Alice, and in her hazy, lust-overcome mind, she had a startlingly stupid thought.

 

“I really want to fuck a Deathclaw, like really, really fuck one. I want to ride it’s massive cock and pleasure it until it’s irradiated cum is dripping out of every hole on my body.”

 

These last few days had been nothing short of incredible. Alice had fucked a dog, mole rats, a bloatfly, a Ghoul, and now she was eyeing the Wasteland’s apex predator. This would end one of two ways. She’d become the Deathclaw’s bitch, fucking him until she physically couldn’t fuck any more, or he’d eviscerate her the second she dropped her panties to the ground.

 

As she traveled across the Wasteland she was in, she kept an eye out for Deathclaws. Finally, her awareness paid off. In the distance, she saw it. The hulking beast lurking around, weaving through trees and large rocks.

 

Alice licked her lips as she felt her panties begin to moisten. She felt her heart rate rising as she began to walk towards the Deathclaw. The giant beast began to sniff the air. It could smell her, and soon, it could hear her.

 

It turned its head and saw Alice, confidently striding towards it, fingertips at the zipper of her jeans, prepping them for a quick removal. Mentally, she thought she was prepared, but as she approached the creature, and it’s height kept going up and up, her confidence began to waver.

 

Her lust soon took over, and she stopped right in front of the Deathclaw. She unzipped her tight black jeans, which made a strangely loud sound. She put her hands on her hips and slid the jeans down her thighs and let them drop to her ankles. She started to rub her pussy over the panties as the Deathclaw snarled.

 

It almost seemed as if... it knew what she intended. It slowly stepped towards her. As the beast approached, she began to sweat nervously. Her pussy burned in anticipation of what it might come.

 

The Deathclaw suddenly charged into Alice, throwing her down to the ground. Yelling as she hit, she looked back up to see the Deathclaw standing over her. She swallowed deeply. This was it. She was going to die because she was too horny.

 

As she struggled to maintain her composure, the Deathclaw leant down to her. She looked down. The Deathclaw’s penis was beginning to unsheathe.

 

Her eyes widened in a moment of shock. The Deathclaw put its large hand around Alice’s torso. She squeaked in a brief second of fear as it lifted her off of the ground. Her pants still around her ankles, the Deathclaw raised her up, and with its other hand, gently tore her panties off of her lower body.

 

They fell to the ground and immediately the cold air breezed against her exposed vagina and ass. She shuddered as the Deathclaw lowered her towards its rising cock.

 

She was mortified. The Deathclaw’s penis was impossibly big. She noticed another bulging area as she was lowered onto its erect monster of a cock. As the huge penis pushed into Alice’s loosened pussy, she moaned loudly, crying out in delight.

 

The hung beast began to pull its cock out and push back in, beginning a nice rhythm of hard fucking. As the Deathclaw pounded her pussy, the sound of wet slapping could be heard all throughout the forest.

 

The Deathclaw had sat down and was giving Alice a fucking she wouldn’t soon forget. It leaned back down onto the ground and Alice felt a prodding at her back door. She was riding the Deathclaw and hadn’t notice a second cock had unsheathed behind her.

 

Knowing immediately what the creature wanted, she pulled the cum-slicked penis out of her vagina and tried to wrangle both monstrous cocks. Alice managed to fit one cock into her ass and the other inside of her pussy. She bounced up and down on the fat erections, moaning and screaming in pleasure as her partially shaved hair flopped around.

 

With one hand on the Deathclaw to maintain balance, she brought the other hand up to ruffle her auburn hair. After she gave it a quick flip, she began to massage her perky breasts.

 

She threw her head back as the Deathclaw pounded her, front and back. She’d never experienced anything quite like this before. Alice was no stranger to threesomes, but this was way different. It was the pleasure of a threesome with the intimacy of regular sex.

 

She rode the Deathclaw for about five more minutes before its cock erupted deep inside her womb. She yelled in a more intense pleasure than ever before. She tightened up and hung her head. Both hands on the Deathclaw, she quickly collapsed from the crazy fucking she’d endured. She rested on the creature’s belly, cocks still deep inside her.

 

“I don’t know if you can understand me, but that was incredible.” Alice said as the two penises buried inside of her returned to their flaccid state and slid out of her, shooting cum up onto her lower back as they did so.

 

The thick gooey substance warmed her back. She moaned in quiet delight and snuggled up against the large creature.


	7. A Wild Wasteland Ch. 7 - The Mirelurk King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice delights in some local delicacies; namely Mirelurk King dick.

Alice walked along the quiet beachfront, listening to the waves as they crashed up against the sand. The sky was overcast, not the best day to be out and about, but she needed to take a break anyway. Something about this kind of weather seemingly always made everything around crazier. 

 

It made raiders more murderous, animals hungrier and it made some creatures more violent than normal. She didn’t understand why everything was more dangerous when the clouds blanketed the sky above her, but despite today’s forecast, Alice needed to get away for a while.

 

The last few weeks had been hell. The most pleasurable hell could’ve been, but still hell nonetheless. She’d been creampied, raped, double-dicked, bred, licked up and down; so many creatures had been fucking her brains out lately, she was beginning to lose track of how many creatures got to have their way with her.

 

Alice kept walking along, backpack in tow. Her hand danced across her belly, smoothing out her ruffled dark green flannel, down to her .44 magnum pistol. She was happy to have some actual protection with her for once, instead of just relying on her being able to fuck her way out of a situation.

 

Her pale, slender fingers wrapped around the handle of the firearm, her grip tightening as her fingertips made contact with her palm. Sure, she had to suck off an old guy for fifteen minutes to get it, but it was worth the sour aftertaste still lingering in her mouth to have some sturdy protection.

 

It was mid-day, but the sun was leaning towards the horizon. She’d need a place to stay soon. She couldn’t go back to Bonnestown, it was too far to walk back. She’d be out in the open too long, putting herself at risk of all the crazy monsters that roamed during the night.

 

She stuffed her hands in her jean pockets as she began to walk faster along the shore of the beach, eyes skimming through the full view ahead of her. Her eyes lit up when she saw a lifeguard’s building towards the end of the beach.

 

She started jogging towards it, her breasts gently bouncing as she ran to the elevated shack. Suddenly, she heard a distant noise. Night was approaching quicker than expected, and Alice needed shelter, so she broke into a sprint, accelerating quickly towards the shack.

 

After several moments, her shoes touched the plank walkway up to the door. She rushed up to the door and grabbed the doorknob, her fingers wrapping around it and twisting. The door was a bit finicky, but after some forceful pushing, it opened and slid inward, leaving slight scrapes across the wooden floor.

 

Stepping inside and shutting the entrance behind her, she hurriedly moved a decently-sized desk in front of the door and drew the blinds, which had been left in shambles by a previous resident.

 

She sat down on a bed, which had been moved into the shack by a long gone survivor. She breathed a sigh of relief as she removed a lighter from her pocket and lit a small candle left by the bedside. She placed it on the table next to the bed and leaned back on the dirty mattress.

 

She exhaled a sigh of relief and closed her eyes. Moments later, she’d fallen asleep. Alice awoke the next morning to beams of sun shining through the blinds. She quickly got up, gathered herself, removed her barricades and stepped out into the harsh wasteland sun.

 

She adjusted her jeans and began to walk down the beach once again, towards the coastal town that rested several miles ahead. As she walked through the early morning fog, she began to hear noises swirling all around her. It was a strange echoing noise. Her mind relayed to her legs to walk faster, so she obeyed. She quickened her pace but the noises got louder and louder until it felt like the noise was right in front of her.

 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something large smashed into her side and knocked her to the ground, sending her rolling several feet across the warm sand. She rolled to face the large shape, drawing her .44 and aiming it at her antagonizer. A loud scream blasted her ears and launched the gun out of her hands as she rushed to protect her hearing.

 

The beast pounced on her, taking advantage of her defenselessness. It was a Mirelurk King, a rather large, vaguely humanoid-looking creature and it was drilling a gooey drool onto Alice’s face. She wanted desperately to wipe the disgusting substance off of her face, but given that the beast was directly on top of her, any movement she might make could be considered a threat.

 

Besides, she figured, given her prior record, there were probably much worse things that were going to end up on and inside of her. Thecreature got on its knees and sat on top of Alice. It ripped at her tight black jeans, and she began to feel something rising down near her groin.

 

The Mirelurk King’s flaccid penis was beginning to rise, leaving its sheathe and exposing itself to the cool morning air. Alice looked down at the large cock. It was ribbed, and a bright shade of blue. It was long and large and had grains of sand caked in the cum that slicked the entirety of the member.

 

Alice knew what was coming, or more accurately, who would be coming, and preemptively slid her hands onto her belly, pulling her flannel up slightly, before moving down to unbutton her black jeans. The Mirelurk King gurgled quietly, staring intently at the captive woman beneath him.

 

There was almost something funny about the fact that all of the male humanoid creatures in the wasteland were so uncivilized, quite a bit like humans, Alice thought. Her brown eyes waited, aimed at her jeans as her slender fingers fumbled at the small button, then to the zipper that laid beneath it, before her eyes danced up to the eager, and very… aroused… Mirelurk King.

 

This was going to certainly be a… unique experience, Alice thought. She’d never had seafood before. Her tight body moved gently under the weight of the Mirelurk King as she attempted to remove her pants. Realizing her pants weren’t going any further, she decided that their current spot would suffice.

 

She put her fingertips on the waistband of her underwear and pulled down forcefully, exposing her vagina to the cool morning air. Her voice shuddered as visible breath left her mouth.

 

As her panties slid down her thick thighs, the Mirelurk King took that as an open invitation to aggressively pounce on her. He shot forward, his cock thrusting deep down into Alice’s moist vagina, sending a shockwave of pleasure and pain rolling throughout her body.

 

She moaned loudly as the creature’s large ribbed member dove deep inside of her. The creature began to pull its dick out of her, then quickly forced it back inside, repeatedly thrusting in and out of Alice. She was moaning like a cheap whore, crying out, gripping the Mirelurk King by its rippling biceps.

 

The beast forced its member deeper and deeper into Alice’s vagina. The sensation of the ribbed cock rubbing up and down on Alice’s vaginal walls was the strangest feel she’d felt in a long time. She’d taken a lot of things in her pussy, but none of them had ever been ribbed like this.

 

The Mirelurk King began to pant heavily on top of Alice. She feared, but also hotly anticipated what was to come. The King began to pound Alice’s pussy hard and fast, its large erection prodding deep inside Alice’s vagina and its swollen, cum-filled ballsack slapping against Alice’s ass crack.

 

The creature lifted its humanoid hand up off of the ground and placed it onto Alice’s shoulder to force her down onto its cock more. Alice realized what it was doing and decided to help it even more, sliding herself up and down in time with the rough penis as it slipped in and out of her sopping wet pussy.

 

As ejaculate began to seep from the top of the King’s commanding erection, it stained the sand beneath it as Alice moaned louder and more intensely, feeling a surge of pleasure washing over her body. The Mirelurk King was the best of both worlds. It was animalistic, driven by pure instinct to mate and leave, only focused on dumping its seed into the nearest living female.

 

But it was also humanoid enough, apart from the cock, to where Alice felt like she did back before she was deep into her sexual adventures. The Mirelurk King seized up, its movement stiffening and its cock beginning to pulsate. As it stuffed it’s long, ribbed erection deep into Alice’s exposed pussy, it gurgled as an explosion of cum erupted inside Alice.

 

“Ooohhhhhhh… fuuuuuuuck!!” Alice moaned as the thick, soupy cum was dumped into her vagina. As the Mirelurk King pulled its erection out, the piping hot Mirelurk chowder that the creature had let loose inside Alice began to seep out of her pussy and down into her ass crack, between her tight ass cheeks.

 

She groaned, partly in pleasure, partly in regret and disgust. The Mirelurk King grabbed Alice by the waist and raised her up, flipping her over on the sand. Sand now caked her breasts and belly. The creature lined up its still erect member with Alice’s asshole. It was time for round two.

 

Alice struggled to look back as her body felt weak and spent. The Mirelurk King was still erect and horny enough to get some anal in. As soon as he lined his cock up, he thrust himself deep inside Alice’s ass.

 

She whimpered briefly, her mind now turning back to arousal as her body could barely move. Gripping her by the hips, the Mirelurk King sat on his knees, slamming his fat cock deep between Alice’s tight, thick ass cheeks. He gargled in pleasure as he soon began ejaculating deep into Alice’s asshole as well. He was making sure to really paint over the whole canvas.

 

She cried out as the King dumped his seed into her back door. Exhausted, the Mirelurk King inserted his cock deep into Alice’s asshole and laid down on top of her, quickly passing out from the intense sex they’d just had.

 

Alice laid on the group, a horny Mirelurk King buried deep inside of her asshole, half naked in the late morning. She briefly thought of what to do if someone happened across her, but she quickly passed out from exhaustion underneath the heavy seafarer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this one. Took a bit longer than normal to write, but I’m really happy with how it turned out. I’d really appreciate it if you could comment what you thought of the chapter!


	8. A Wild Wasteland Ch  8 - Bear-Naked and Fucked in the Woods

As the fog rolled down into the forest, Alice carefully and cautiously made her way through the dense woods, on alert for any creatures that might be lurking nearby. She stepped through mud and water, which dirtied her dark-colored sneakers and the very bottoms of her jeans. 

She looked up to the sky, as best as she could, through the thick trees. As the sun was just starting to come up, she’d picked that time to get a move on and make her way further towards a nearby city. As she crept through the woods, she reached what she perceived to be a relatively safe area. 

She turned and sat down, water and mud splashing up onto her tight black jeans. 

“Ugh.” She groaned quietly. 

She swung her backpack around to her front and pulled a water canteen with a large yellow ‘13’ emblazoned upon it and popped the top off, taking a long drink of water from the trusty source. 

Refreshed, Alice screwed the cap back on and reattached it to her bag. She looked around, cautious of her environment. Believing that she was safe, Alice slid her hand down to her jeans and unbuttoned them. She unzipped them and opened them up slightly to get to her tight panties underneath. 

With two fingers, she spread them and began to rub up and down on her pussy lips after she slipped her hand into her stained underwear. She licked her lips with a hot feeling engulfing her entire body for a few brief seconds. 

She knew she wouldn’t be able to fully get one out here, but she wanted to tease herself a little to quell her thirst for intense sex. She sat on the ground, leaning against the tree behind her, massaging her clit with her fingers. She bit her lip as she tilted her head back. 

The freaky sex she’d been having these last few weeks was awesome, but she was happy to pleasure herself in a more… vanilla way. Alice began to rub faster and harder, nearing her climax. She began to moan softly, but a nearby noise quickly caused her to go cold. 

She ripped her hand out of her jeans and pushed her legs together. She looked around for the source of the noise. She heard a quiet growling behind her. She slowly turned her head, reaching down for her .44, and she saw that a Yao Guai was walking around only 30 feet way from her. 

Her throat tightened up. She became conscious of the saliva she swallowed in a gulp of adrenaline as she got up onto one knee. She knew she was being overly cautious of the Yao Guai. Unlike the Deathclaws, Mirelurks and Ghouls, which all had a semblance of lust-driven instincts, the mutated bear creature almost always seemed to be a creature of pure rage. 

When she’d encountered any of the other creatures she’d fucked, she always felt a sense of lust overwhelm her, compelling her forward into the beasts’ open arms and hardened dicks, but she only felt fear when looking at the bear. She raised her other leg and stood on her feet, with her knees bent. 

She slowly stepped back, figuring once she was at a safe distance she could book it before the Yao Guai even realized she was there. Unfortunately, the second she stepped back, she stepped on a twig. This immediately alerted the Yao Guai in front of her. It turned at her, foaming at the mouth, and charged full speed at Alice. 

She turned and ran as fast as she could. Turning her upper body, she fired her gun wildly at the Yao Guai, missing every shot. 

“Fuck!” She yelped, pulling the trigger once more. 

It clicked; empty. Fuck. 

Alice holstered her .44 and turned her focus back to trying to escape the ferocious beast with her life. Her breaths were short and anxious. Her chest was burning, possibly from the intense cardio workout she’d launched into, or maybe from the sheer terror of evading a beast intent on killing, rather than fucking her. 

Sweat crept down her forehead, before getting kicked off of her by the breeze of wind hitting her face. Alice could still hear the Yao Guai behind her, its heavy frame making audible splashes in the large puddles of water beneath it and its prey. 

Alice could feel her legs starting to tense up. Her chest felt tight. Her eyes swelled with tears. Suddenly she collapsed, and in a matter of seconds, she could feel her body being swept with pain. Her pain was about to get worse. As she dropped to the ground, her tight black jeans were soaked by the gross, partially irradiated water beneath her. She dropped face first into the muddy water below, dirt and cold mud splashing up onto her round face and soft features. 

Alice’s sharp chin dug into the ground. She felt the Yao Guai stop above her. It began to slash at her tight jeans with its sharp claws. The tears in her eyes were still there. She knew what was coming. When the Yao Guai had adequately opened up Alice’s pants, it climbed on top of her. She could feel it’s coarse, matted fur brushing up the bare, soft skin on her back as it’s movements forced her flannel shirt up, which had already been moved from her connecting with the ground.

She felt something heavy and hot touch her back. It was slick. She closed her eyes, knowing exactly what it was. The Yao Guai slid its engorged penis down the middle of Alice’s back, down to her ass crack, leaving a trail precum as it moved. 

Alice held her eyes shut tightly, biting her lip to hold her moans of fear in. In an instant, the Yao Guai inserted its engorged, throbbing red cock into Alice. It pushed its member deep into her asshole. Alice couldn’t help but let a quiet moan out. 

Alice grabbed at the ground to try to brace herself as she felt the Yao Guai starting to thrust into her. She felt the creature on top of her as the two settled into their newfound relationship. A dominating creature of the Wasteland and a submissive bitch, ready to be fucked in the mud by anything that was bigger than her and had a dick. 

Her eyes stayed open wide as the Yao Guai had its way with Alice. She felt its hot breath on her back. Her clothes had Ben torn up as she fell and her captor climbed on top of her. Alice hadn’t yet been caught by anyone, she thought. 

She figured she’d gotten incredibly lucky, not being subjected to the humiliation of another human being seeing her in a vulnerable state, being used by the creatures of the Wasteland like the pathetic bitch she was. But I’m the other hand, it almost felt like all this kinky fucking was for nothing if she didn’t get found out. That she’d let these things use her and didn’t even get anything out of it. 

Her mind raced with thoughts as her bare breasts were pushed down into the mud. She felt the Yao Guai’s cock throbbing inside her. It had been thrusting in and out of her for quite some time now and she knew that the creature was about to blow. Its breath became shaky, grunting and growling as it mated with Alice. As Alice thought about potentially trying to get out from under the Yao Guai, the beast erupted and shot a thick, hot geyser of cum into her asshole. 

It spewed for around 15 total seconds before it slowed down. Tears began to swell in Alice’s eyes. Without even so much as a grunt, the beast pulled its deflating cock out of Alice’s sweet asshole and stood up. It began to wander off as Alice lay defiled in the mud, full of Yao Guai ejaculate and covered in muck, pants around her knees and flannel torn wide open. She slowly made her way to her feet, pulling up her tight black jeans as cum leaked from her asshole and down to her pussy. She buttoned what was left of her flannel, gathered her thoughts, and got the hell out of that forest.

**Author's Note:**

> As this is a series, feel free to comment creatures you’d like to see Alice have sex with, as well as your thoughts on the fic overall!


End file.
